


A Passionate Picnic

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Come Inflation, FTM, Light Bondage, Monsters, Naga, Other, Teratophilia, Trans, cumflation, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: Ftm reader finds his picnic turning into a picdick. X reader smut.





	A Passionate Picnic

“Hey.“

Kyra’s head drooped down from the tree he was coiled around, wavy blond hair hardly more messy than it was right-side-up. He inched his way down until he could wrap his arms around your waist, body twisted so that he was blocking your view of the book you were supposed to read.

“You’ve been studying for close to two hours. A break won’t hurt, darling.“

Sighing, you leaned into the embrace. Kyra continued coiling himself around you until he had enough of a grip on you to pull you up into the tree with him.

“Kyra…“

“Just watch the sunset with me. Please?“

You pressed a kiss on his belly, earning a snort from the ticklish naga. Once he’d secured you onto a thick branch and started uncoiling himself, the kiss turned into a raspberry, and Kyra let out a high-pitched hiss.

“No fair. You can’t do that when I’m not able to drop you.“ Still, he seated himself with your sides touching, pulling his shirt down.

“Then don’t put your stomach in front of me like that. We both know it’s your most kissable part.“

“And my lips aren’t?“

“They’re the second most kissable,“ you reassured, leaning into him - and earning a flick of his forked tongue. Although he was small for a naga, Kyra’s ‘human’ half was larger than the average human, his tail close to ten meters.

“What’s the third on the list?“ he asked, teasing. “Mine’s a lot shorter: all of you is the most kissable.“

“Shush.“

He leaned down to kiss your forehead, then nose, then lips. You closed your eyes, listening to the way your breathing entwined. His skin was cooler than yours, his tongue more dexterous as it slid over your lips. You could already imagine the taste of his fangs, opening your mouth to invite him further - and just that he did, taking in your lower lip and nibbling it.

The smell of Kyra’s cologe was dark and addicting. You couldn’t help but slide your hands under his shirt; to feel the muscles of his back, the soft pouch of chub on his stomach, the angle of his hips. You felt upwards until you found the cluster of scales on his shoulders, sinking your fingers in and feeling the slight dip of the flesh underneath.

Kyra’s body slithered around the treetrunk, pulling your back to his chest, tail coiling around your lower body. His fangs grazed the tenderness of your neck but instead of biting, he began to suck on the skin until you moaned, unbuckling your belt as the muscles of his tail worked your pants off.

“Can you see the sunset from here?“

“Y-yeah,“ you said as best as you could.

“Ever been fucked through the sunset?“

“Don’t think so…“

“Then let me have you for tonight - and tell me if you like something.“

You would’ve nodded if you hadn’t been busy craning your neck for your boyfriend. Your instinct was to open your legs, but the scaled coil around you left you throbbing and unable to move. Eager, you allowed Kyra to pull your shirt off, the naga’s fingers dancing around your skin.

He nudged your arms and you raised them, hearing your shirt drop down. But before you could lower them back, another coil of his body pinned them against the treetrunk.

“Do you have wiggle room?“

“Only on my arms.“

The coils around your legs loosened some, giving you space to part your thighs. Craving friction, you tried to rub them together, with very little result. One of Kyra’s arms dipped down, a teasingly soft touch to your arousal. His kiss was on the back of your neck, and you were a shivering mess. You hardly had the mind to realize the familiar warmth of something hard pressing against your lower back.

His two cocks had the same brown-and-pale piebald pattern as his tail, both lubed from unsheathing. You swallowed sharply, feeling them leave a trail of wetness on your lower back. Kyra made small, meaningful thrusts against you as his fingers worked you, pointer and middle finger stroking your growth.

“I know you’re hard. Just stuff me already. Both.“

You felt a smile in his kiss, and his coiled body pushed you up. His cocks lined up with your body, the triangle-shaped tips opening you up. You craved for him to just pull you down on him, yet stayed silent, taking deep breaths. One of the two was sliding in your ass, and although it felt good like this, going too fast would only bring pain.

His fingers continued to work your growth, and by the time he’d gotten to the thickest parts of his cocks pushing inside you, you arched. Stopping all motion but that of his hand, Kyra went faster until you reached the edge and went over, milking you through your orgasm. You felt yourself pulse in his hand, moaning his name as you came.

In your afterglow, you nodded for him to continue. Kyra removed his hand and placed it on your hip, helping you down. For a while, you simply enjoyed being full, the view before you nearly as lovely as your boyfriend.

After a while, Kyra began to court you again. You felt his kisses throughout your back, his hands massaging you. Your hands grew tired, and a tug was enough to get him to free them. You reached back to tug his hair, then down his sides, then to his hands so you could guide them to your arousal.

You shivered as his coils headed down some, giving the cooling evening air access to your thighs. You didn’t feel cold for long, though, as Kyra raked his nails against the insides of your thighs, massaging you until your cock was begging for his attention.

His hips began moving, tiny, slow thrusts that made your hips move with his. He had fingers on your growth, curling them to and fro to get you arching for him. As you thrusted on your own, pushing your ass against his crotch, he, too, put more power into it.

Soon, the thrusting made a slapping sound each time his cocks plunged into you. Finally, the movement could only be described as rutting; his hands fell on your hips, the powerful muscles of his tail squeezing your legs together. You were at his mercy, half-way up a tree, moaning like a cat in heat.

Suddenly, he halted. His cocks sank as far into you as they would go, and his hands flew back to your growth. His fingers were the perfect amount of rough to pull you into another orgasm, and as you pulsed, you felt him go over the edge as well.

The feeling was hard to describe. You had two snake-cocks stuffed in you, shooting gallons upon gallons of cum inside, pulsing like vibrators. And his hands were prolonging your orgasm, skillfully wrapped around your growth and squeezing just the right amount for the up-and-down movement. You let yourself be lost in the moment, fireworks in your veins and a heat in your belly, Kyra like a cum-hose making you burn up even more.

You felt a different kind of full in your afterglow, relaxing as Kyra set you on your back against the branch. He cleaned his cocks with a cloth, glancing your way.

“Do you think you’ve got stamina for more?“

“Always,“ you muttered, feeling gooey liquid drip from your holes.

“Good.“

He slid above you, kissing you, arms wrapping around you. There was a thrill as the branch below you disappeared, your body lifted up against the naga.

His coils formed a hammock, torso pressed against yours. The feeling of having nothing but the naga’s tail-coils between you and a long drop was exhilarating, but he was strong, firmly holding you. Still, your breath hitched as the coils closer to your legs tightened while the ones closer to your head loosened.

“Just making sure you aren’t dripping too much.“

You hushed him with a kiss, wrapping your legs around his waist. A swing of your hips later, you were the one on top of him, coccooned between him, the tree branch, and the piebald coils holding you both up.

It was a stretch to get him inside you, but you did just that, one dick at a time. You were thankful for their shape, and the way the naga’s cheeks turned a tint of shy purple as his members pressed together. Some of his previous cum sloshed out, working to further lubricate your attempts… and finally, the thickest part of him stretched you open.

This time, there was no need for gentle foreplay. You rocked your hips against his, earning a string of cursewords and eyes rolling back from the sparks you were causing. You began with sitting upright, but slowly, you sank down until your bellybuttons lined up, the naga pulling you into a kiss that did not hide his moans.

The friction of skin against your growth was good, but even in his haze, Kyra didn’t forget about you. The very tip of his tail appeared from somewhere, and soon, the small muscles of it were rolling around you, in turn making you ride him faster.

This time, as you were in control of movements, you could see the way Kyra’s body stiffened as a sign of his approaching orgasm. You added a small up-and-down movement to your rutting, refusing to stop until you could feel the naga throbbing.

Though you were flipped over, Kyra diving into you. He held you tight, face buried in your neck and cocks deep inside you. You were at a slight angle, ass higher than your head as he pumped into you.

You realized this was one of those orgasms for him.

You sunk your fingers into his back, holding him close. His throbs were magnificent, bringing you right over the edge until you could only groan and grunt. Even after your orgasm ended, he continued to come, and you were helpless to do anything but hold on dearly and let his pulsing cocks bring you right back to a spine-chillingly good orgasm. You felt your stomach bulge from all the cum inside you. For how cool he was to the touch, you wouldn’t have believed how hot his spunk was if you hadn’t felt it first-hand all these times.

It took three more orgasms from you before his throbbing ended, and the naga inched himself and you down onto the patch of grass below the tree. He sighed contently, propping your lower body up with his backpack.

“I know it’s getting dark,“ he mumbled, “And I’m pretty pooped… But I just realized I haven’t sucked your dick today. One more round, and then you can carry me home.“

You stuck your tongue out at him, though that turned into a groan as his lips wrapped around your growth.

“I have a blanket, we can spend the night here - oh god, Kyra, right there…“


End file.
